


Not Again!

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Zombies, horror and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Norway has to help America with a zombie "apocalypse". Again.
Relationships: Iceland & Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Not Again!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



Norway sighted at a text message from USA that read simply „Code Z”.

“What wrong?,” asked Iceland.

“America has issues with the undead. Again,” Norway wanted to facepalm.

“If he is so fascinated with the afterlife he should learn to deal with aftereffects,” Iceland shrugged, “Are you going there on behalf of Royal Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Undead?”

“I have to,” replied Norway, ”USA and UK don’t recognize unliving as beings with rights and Romania _enjoys_ hunting them.”

“That’s a headache,” replied Iceland sympathically, “Can I go too?”

“Sure if you’d like, just remember what I told you.”

“Thick clothes covering the whole body, no fire or firearms, steering civilians away from the trouble.”

“Good,” Norway smiled, “We are going to herd the undead and allow their souls to pass, not destroy them.”

Then he pinched his nose.

“I think we’ll have to invite our other brothers to keep America and England from doing more harm than good. Heck, last time a civilian was shooting at me, I almost didn’t accept the call this time.”

“Think of the greater good,” said Mr. Puffin.

“You stay at home, psychopomps make them panic,” Norway scolded him pointing his finger accusatingly.


End file.
